Dear One
by GaramMerica
Summary: Apa yang kau inginkan di ulang tahunmu kali ini?/Aku ingin hidup…/Hehe, sudah lama kita tidak minum kopi sama-sama, kan? Bolos begini gak buruk juga/Kira… selamat ulang tahun…/Just a One Shot. Mind to Read n' Review?


**Title:**

Dear One

**Disclaimer : **

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai & Sunrise

Picture profile is not mine.

No profit taken from this.

* * *

**Dear One**

Ritsu-ken

* * *

Aku selalu ingat apa yang akan ibu katakan menjelang hari ulang tahunku.

"_Nee, _Kira, kau mau apa untuk ulang tahunmu nanti?"

"Robot-robotan."

Ya, yang kuinginkan saat ulang tahun kelimaku hanyalah robot-robotan. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Untuk saat itu.

.

* * *

Seperti biasa, saat ulang tahun ketujuh ibu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kira, kau mau apa nanti? Mobil-mobilan seperti tahun lalu?" dengan lembut ia bertanya diselingi oleh tawa kecilnya yang hangat.

Aku menggeleng pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin adik."

Dan jawabanku itu sukses membuat ibu terkejut sampai salah tingkah selama seharian. Aku menjawab begitu bukan karena sedang iseng atau apa. Tapi karena iri.

Ya, aku iri pada anak-anak di luar sana. Mereka bermain dengan riang bersama teman-temannya. Ada juga kakak-adik yang saling bertengkar tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi. Aku tahu dari sorot mata mereka. Mereka hanya ... _berbeda_.

Sedangkan aku tak punya teman. Tidak, aku pernah punya. Namun dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku benci merasa kesepian.

Aku mau seseorang di sampingku.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin akan pilihanmu, Kira? Saat ini keadaannya sedang berbahaya."

"Tenanglah, Bu. Aku yakin. Aku ingin sekolah di Heliopolis."

Melihat raut sedih yang tercermin dari sorot matanya, aku tahu mungkin aku telah mengambil keputusan yang salah, dan mungkin ... aku pun telah menyakitinya.

Wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam bergelombang itu mengusap sebutir air mata yang tak sempat mengalir di pipinya. Kedua tepi bibirnya ia tarik meski tetap terlihat sulit. Ia pun berkata, "Berhati-hatilah. Kami akan sangat merindukanmu."

Aku juga, Bu.

.

* * *

Ini tidak benar. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Ini sama sekali bukan hari ulang tahun yang kuinginkan!

"Kira! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Aku tidak mau melawanmu lagi seperti dulu!" Wajah cemas pemuda berambut biru tua yang sangat kukenal bisa kulihat di layar kecil di sisi atas kananku. Di luar sana suara ombak yang deras ikut mengiringi pertempuran hebat yang terjadi. Kapal-kapal perang dan mesin perang saling beradu dari ketiga pihak.

Aku menggertakakkan gigiku saat getaran lain muncul ketika pedang kami beradu. Kuabaikan sensasi kram yang mulai menjalar di jemariku yang menggenggam kontrol terlalu kuat.

"Apa maumu, Kira!?" Tembakan lain menghantam perisai. Sebuah teriakan keluar dari mulutku saat kepalaku terempas ke belakang. "Beritahu aku!" Pemuda itu berusaha tetap menatap layar utama dan layar komunikasi yang terhubung denganku bergantian. Mengetahui sifatnya, aku yakin ia berusaha membaca ekspresi wajahku—_mataku._

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak saat kulancarkan sebuah tembakan ke arah tangannya. Ia menghindar dengan mudah.

"Kira!"

"Aku ingin hidup, Athrun!" Aku terkejut mendengar suara tercekat yang tertahan di tenggorokanku. Kini aku bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang terus mengalir sepanjang pipiku, cairan yang hangat. Aku menggeleng cepat dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku. "Aku ingin hidup ..."

Meski tidak melihatnya, aku tahu Athrun berhenti menghunus senjata dan memilih untuk diam, terkejut. Aku tahu ia terus menujamku dengan pandangan lembut yang selalu ia keluarkan saat ia khawatir padaku—selalu—seperti saat kami masih kecil.

"Aku tidak mau bertempur lagi! Tidak mau ada perselisihan lagi yang membuatku harus bertempur denganmu! Aku ingin hidup dengan damai ... bersama kalian semua. Tanpa perang."

Athrun tetap diam. Apakah ia mengerti? Apa ia mengerti rasa sesak dan sakit yang muncul tiap suara letusan senjata terdengar beserta ledakan dan jeritan orang-orang tak berdosa di bawah sana yang juga hanya ingin hidup?

Kuangkat wajahku dan menatap iris _emerald _itu lekat-lekat. "Aku hanya ingin _hidup_, Athrun ..."

.

* * *

Duduk di sebuah restoran kecil di seberang kantor mungkin bukanlah hal aneh, kecuali jika kau melakukannya saat jam kerja. Itu baru namanya tidak baik.

"Hehe, sudah lama kita tidak minum kopi sama-sama, kan? Bolos begini gak buruk juga."

"Kau yang tanggung jawab, ya."

Athrun melempar pandangan sinis padaku sebelum menyeruput kopinya perlahan-lahan.

Sungguh, bolos kerja di usiamu yang ke dua puluh rasanya sangat berbeda dengan bolos saat masa sekolah dulu. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakang ini—dengan perang dan sebagainya, kurasa menjalani rutinitas normal seperti ini—dengan sedikit penyimpangan—bukanlah ide buruk.

"Kau minta apa dari Lacus, Kira?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tak ada." Aku menyeruput kopi milikku.

"Hee? Sama sekali?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

Kini aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahuku, masih dengan cangkir kopi dan piring tatakan di tangan lainnya. "Aku sudah senang kalau Lacus sehat dan bahagia. Kau dan Cagalli, juga, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Pemuda di depanku ini hanya menumpu pipinya dengan satu tangan dan menghela napas. "Benar-benar khas Kira."

Aku pun tertawa kecil dan mulai mengambil ponselku. Aku mulai membuka beberapa _e-mail _kantor dan baru akan menyusunnya saat Athrun merebut ponselku begitu saja. Aku mengerjap dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Athrun ..."

"'Bolos' disebut demikian karena melarikan diri dari pekerjaan, Kira, bukan berpindah tempat," ujarnya sembari menaruh ponselku di sakunya. Aku pun menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi. Kuangkat sebelah alisku padanya, menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu—apa pun yang sedang berkeliaran di otaknya.

"Jadi, kudengar kemarin kau melamar, Lacus."

Oke. Salah langkah.

Ia tersenyum jahil dan mencondongkan badannya ke arahku, tak lupa melihat sekeliling lebih dulu. "Kau tidak akan mau membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Cagalli tadi pagi begitu mendengar kabar ini," bisiknya hati-hati.

Sepintas bayangan 'adik' kembarku yang langsung keluar kamar dan berlari ke arah telepon dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan jubah tidur masih melekat di tubuhnya tanpa diikat. Kelanjutannya aku tidak mau tahu. Aku bahkan yakin saat aku menginjak lantai kantor nanti dan resepsionis melihatku, ia akan langsung menyodorkan serentet daftar _missed call _dari _Princcess of Orb _dengan wajah lelah.

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kedua tangan dan menarik napas. "Apa dia sudah di P.L.A.N.T. sekarang?"

Athrun melirik jam tangannya. "Mungkin dia sudah bertemu dengan Lacus."

Aku mengerang. Oh, betapa _menyenangkannya _hari ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu ini, Komandan Yamato? Selagi adikmu ada di sini," tanyanya lagi, masih dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benakku. Kuletakkan cangkir kopiku di atas meja dan kutumpu daguku dengan kedua tangan. "Aku ingin kau melamar Cagalli hari ini."

Ia terdiam, menganga. Cengiran di bibirnya lenyap seiring wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ia segera mundur ke sandaran kursi dan menatapku aneh. Aku tersenyum.

.

* * *

Sentuhan lembut dan hangat itu tak henti-hentinya menyapu kening dan rambutku. Berulang dan terus berulang. Aku bisa mencium wangi parfum yang ia kenakan, selalu parfum yang sama sejak aku bertemu dengannya lima puluh tiga tahun yang lalu. Aroma yang lembut namun tidak menyengat. Wangi sebuah bunga yang tidak pernah bisa kuhapal namanya.

Kubuka mataku dan tersenyum mendapati iris biru muda itu menyapaku lagi. Ya, selalu iris biru itu tiap aku terbangun dari tidur. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang lain memijat punggung tanganku pelan. "Selamat pagi, Sayang."

Aku tersenyum dan memberinya isyarat dengan jariku untuk mendekat. Kukecup keningnya lembut meski singkat. Ia tersenyum dan menatapku cukup lama sebelum berdiri tegak dan kembali ke kursinya, di sampingku. Oh, betapa wanita ini tetap terlihat cantik dan memesona meski kilau rambut merah mudanya telah berubah menjadi keperakan dan kerut-kerut kecil mulai menguasai wajah dan tangannya.

"Anak-anak?" tanyaku serak, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Mereka di bawah, menyiapkan pesta kejutan untukmu—"

"Aaaaah! Nenek gak boleh bilang-bilang!" potong seorang anak laki-laki sekitar enam tahun dari arah pintu kayu yang terbuka. Anak itu memiliki rambut pirang dengan iris _violet _yang jernih_. _Sepertinya ia kebetulan baru saja lewat saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Lacus.

Lacus cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan bertingkah seolah ia benar-benar lupa. "Aih~ Bagaimana ini? Nenek keceplosan."

Anak itu segera berbalik dan membuat keributan dengan hentakan kaki kecilnya di tiap anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu. "Semuanyaaa, Nenek keceplosan! Kakek tahu pesta kejutannya!" Suara itu pun semakin menjauh sebelum disusul oleh suara-suara ramai lainnya yang mayoritas adalah suara anak-anak juga.

Lacus menoleh padaku lagi dan tertawa kecil. "Bukankah mereka benar-benar manis? Tatsuya-_kun _benar-benar pencampuran antara kau dan Cagalli. Dia punya keberanian dan sifat blak-blakan Cagalli tapi ia juga mewarisi kepolosanmu," ia menghela napas, "waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat, ya."

Aku tersenyum dan mengamit ibu jarinya yang terus mengusap punggung tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan ia membalas genggaman itu dengan lebih mantap. Perlahan aku mulai merasa mengantuk lagi. Selalu begini selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melihat dunia, eh?

"Sayang, apa yang kau inginkan di hari ini?" Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar.

Kucoba untuk menggeleng dan berkata, "Cukup." Ya, semuanya sudah cukup. Aku sudah mendapatkan seluruh keinginanku setiap tahunnya. Aku mendapat mobil-mobilan, aku dapat adik, aku _hidup _dengan keluarga kecil yang ramai ini bersama anak-anak yang manis dan baik. Apa lagi yang kuinginkan?

Aku mulai merasakan betapa beratnya kelopak mataku sekarang. Rasa sesak mulai memenuhi paru-paruku seiring dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar. Kugenggam tangan Lacus lebih erat.

"Sshh, tak apa, Sayang. Tak apa." Meski samar, aku bisa melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun yang membuatku tenang bukanlah kata-kata itu, melainkan senyum lembut yang tak henti-hentinya ia berikan padaku puluhan tahun ini. Ia akan menepati janjinya. Ya, aku yakin ia akan menepatinya, _jika waktunya tiba._

Akhirnya aku mengalah. Kubiarkan kelopak mataku tertutup dan kugenggam tangannya lebih erat.

"Kira ... selamat ulang tahun ..."

Aku bisa membayangkan sebutir air mata jatuh saat ia berkedip.

_Ayo kita berjanji untuk tidak menangis, Lacus._

_Saat bagaimana itu, Kira?_

_Saat 'waktu kita' tiba. Siapa pun yang lebih dulu. Kau tahu, di usia seperti ini aku mulai memikirkan beberapa hal. Aku terpikir, jika saat itu tiba, aku ingin yang kulihat terakhir adalah senyum di wajahmu, Lacus. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia._

_Baiklah. Tapi Kira, keinginan terakhirku sedikit berbeda darimu._

_Ya?_

_Aku ingin pergi dengan mengetahui kalau _kerluarga kita _bahagia, bersama-sama._

_._

* * *

END

* * *

Oyeaaaah, nemu arsip lama lagi pas lagi cari-cari dokumen lain #narihula #hantamed.

Karena sayang, jadi dilanjutin aja deh sampe selesai, kali ini temanya apa, ya? *mulaigaje*

Oke deh! Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah bersedia mampir dan baca satu lagi fic saya yang rada _random. _Segala kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati!

_Thank you and hope you enjoy!_


End file.
